Descubriendo Nuevas Sensaciones
by Renny T. Uchiha
Summary: Cómo un pequeño retraso en la escuela,Puede provocar los más hermosos momentos...Y el inicio de una maravillosa historia. ¡Pésimo Summary!Pasen y lean, ¡Mi Primer Fic! Algo de lime, creo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!Para ser sincera hice ésta historia hace casi 3 años pero hasta el día de hoy me animé a subirla. No sé mucho de qué tipo de fanfic es y eso :A haha porfavor compréndanme, Soy principiante =S Si tengo errores,me harían el favor de decirmelos?Quiero mejorar n,n. Ahora sí, El fic:

**-Descubriendo Algo Nuevo-**

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo...Y ésos momentos jamás se olvidan; Recuerdo la primera vez que la ví- Se decía a sí mismo un joven pelinegro.

**- F L A S H B A C K -**

El viento acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos, Se encontraba pensativa, Había bastante gente a su alrededor, Sin embargo ella permanecía sentada en una banca sin decir nada, Sin hacer ruido alguno, Sólo observaba como caían las secas hojas de los árboles ...

Sólo me quede observándola, Admirando la inocencia que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos chocolates, Cómo su largo cabello azabache se movía al compás del viento ... En pocas palabras era sumamente hermosa...

- ¡InuYasha! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ya estamos entrando a la clase! - Dijo un joven, Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro.

- ¡Agh Miroku, Cómo molestas! ¡Ahora voy! - Exclamó InuYasha mientras tomaba cada una de sus cosas con suma delicadeza y sin prisa alguna,Ya que continuaba admirando embelesado la belleza de aquella chica. De pronto, Observó a sus alrededores y no consiguió ver a sus compañeros de grupo (ó clase,como gusten llamarle).

-¡Maldición!¡¿Y ahora qué haré?- Exclamó preocupado el pelinegro mientras se sentaba molesto bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol. Cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, Esperando que así como el viento lograba llevarse consigo todas las hojas secas que caían, Se llevara su enojo y frustración, Ya que ésa clase éra sumamente importante para él. Sin embargo, Todo había sido culpa suya.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de cómo una preocupada joven caminaba hacia él...

**- F I N D E F L A S H B A C K -**

Hasta ahí dió mi imaginación para el primer capitulo ._. soy un asco, lo sé pero espero mejorar pronto n,n Dejen reviews!Por favor :3

Tenganme piedad sólo tengo 14 años ;A Okno, Saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por el retraso :/ Es que había estado muy atareada por la escuela y agh, Era un fastidio, Afortunadamente ya salí de vacaciones, Aunque por eso dejare de ver a mi actual amor platónico; Pero ésa es otra historia ;A Hehe, Procuraré subir un capítulo cada domingo =) Son normalmente los días en los que mi inspiración para escribir fluye XD. Bueno, Ya para dejar de molestarlos con mis anécdotas les dejo otro capitulo ;) Espero les agrade. :D

_Recordando nuestro comienzo._

**I**nuyasha se encontraba recostado cómodamente en el sofá de su sala de estar. Se estiró perezosamente mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos. Sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró. Le parecía increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué tanto piensas?- Le dijo susurrando una pelinegra a Inuyasha.

-¡Tonta! ¡Me asustaste!- Exclamó riendo el chico.

-Así debes de tener la conciencia- Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Keh! Éso me parece absurdo-Decía molesto Inuyasha; Sin embargo, Un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- Sólo...Pensaba en cómo nos conocimos, Kag.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella sonrió y se acercó al enrojecido rostro del azabache, Besó tímidamente sus labios y juntó su frente ala de él y sonrió.

-Éso fué lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido- Decía Kagome sonriendo, Mientras Inuyasha la observaba con ternura y la abrazaba con delicadeza.

**-Flashback-**

-Disculpa, ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó temerosa una joven.

-No, No lo hecho estoy muy molesto por que me retrasé cuando debía de entrar a una clase, En la que por cierto mis notas no son muy buenas; Además, Precisamente hoy ,debía de entregar un importante trabajo...¡Este día ha sido un asco!- Exclamó molesto Inuyasha, Sin mirar siquiera a la persona con la que conversaba.

-Oh, Lo siento mucho- Decía apenada la joven- Supongo que deseas estar solo, ¿Cierto?- Dijo la chica con tristeza.

-Sí, un po...co - Inuyasha la miró y se paralizó al momento; Era ella...La hermosa chica que había sido la "causa" de su retraso.- ¡Mierda!¡¿Qué dije?- Pensó molesto el pelinegro.

-Ehmmmm, Disculpame por favor, Es que..¡Agh!Necesitaba sacarlo- Dijo tímidamente Inuyasha- Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_La chica sonrió ampliamente._

-Me llamo Kagome, ¿Y tú?

-Inuyasha, Mucho gusto-Decía mientras sonreía alegremente- Discúlpame de nuevo, ¿Si? Es que, Hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí- Dijo frustradamente Inuyasha.

-¿En serio? Debes de estar bromeando, Si no me lo dices, No me hubiese dado cuenta- Dijo Kagome sonriendo y con un tono irónico.

_Ambos rieron divertidos._

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar, Kagome?- Le preguntó Inuyasha mientras sonreía de la mejor manera posible.

-Claro, De hecho a mí también se me hizo tarde para mi otra clase, Así que tengo aproximadamente dos horas libres.

-¿En serio? Excelente, Yo también.-Dijo Inuyasha aparentando estar tranquilo, Aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría; Sus ojos ámbar brillaban más que de costumbre.

_Los minutos pasaron._

-Así que, Ingresaste al colegio este año- Decía Inuyasha mientras caminaba junto a Kagome.

-Sí, En realidad no conozco a nadie. Bueno, Sí tengo una amiga, Pero ella no va en mi grupo y no puede estar siempre conmigo-Decía la chica tristemente.

-¿Y qué te parece si, A partir de mañana, Almorzamos juntos?- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras desviaba su mirada a otro sitio, Nerviosamente.

_Se sonrojaron levemente._

-¡Claro!-Exclamó la azabache alegremente.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos cerca de los jardines a las 10?

-Claro, Inuyasha. Ahí estaré.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y siguieron caminando tranquilamente; Deseaban seguir así, Conversando y conociéndose, Sin prisa alguna, Sin interrupciones, Así...

_Tan juntos._

-¡Kagome!-Grito a lo lejos una joven castaña.

-¡Sango!- Exclamó sonriendo Kagome mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Kagome,¿Dónde habías estado? Fuí a buscarte a tu clase y no pude encontrarte.

-Oh Sango, Lo siento mucho- Dijo Kagome apenada- Es que, Se me hizo tarde y pensé que no me permitirían entrar.

-Ay Kagome, ¡Tu siempre tan distraída! Exclamó Sango riéndose- ¿Inuyasha?¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo Kagome sorprendida.

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Ésta vez, Creo que tuve un poco más de imaginación y creo que este capítulo resultó más largo que el anterior. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Espero andar de nuevo por aquí el domingo. Porfavor, Dejen reviews, ¿Si? Se los agradeceré mucho :D Si algo no les agradó o tuve alguna falla ortográfica o cualquier detalle malo, Haganmelo saber, Hehe quiero mejorar ;)

Hasta luego y, ¡Gracias por Leer! :D

-Renny ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Ah, Losé, Losé; Soy una irresponsable. Fallé a lo de subir cada domingo, Pero espero esta vez si cumplir y bueno, Hoy he iniciado. Posiblemente la próxima semana compense lo del domingo que viene, Ya que ése día me prepararé para ir de vacaciones, Por eso procuro subir antes un capi =) Bien, Aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡Espero les agrade!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**agome se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha. El pelinegro la miraba dormir atentamente; Miraba su blanca y tersa piel, Su cabello azabache ligeramente ondulado, Sus rosados labios... Para él, Ella éra

_Simplemente perfecta_

Desde el primer momento en que la vió, Él supo que ella era una persona sensacional. Sin embargo, Lo confirmó al conocerla; Cada palabra que ella le decía, Cada gracioso gesto, Cada mirada, Cada sonrisa...

_Ella era única... Y era suya_

Ése pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. A pesar de los malentendidos que con el tiempo habían tenido, del complicado carácter que él poseía

_Ella lo había elegido a él_

Muchas veces Inuyasha se había preguntado qué había hecho para merecer ese valioso regalo que le había dado la vida...

_Su dulce Kagome_

Debía de admitir que Kagome tenía su carácter; Cuando algo le molestaba mucho, Se tornaba histérica, Si él había hecho algo malo, Kagome le pedía que enmendara su error... Kagome tenía diversas actitudes, A veces, Incluso era tan caprichosa como una niña pequeña, Pero a él le encantaba su personalidad. Kagome poseía la gran cualidad de iluminar sus días nublados, De mirar siempre el lado positivo a cada uno de los problemas que se les presentara, Sin importar qué tan complicado fuese.

"_El amor es la única libertad que existe en el mundo, Porque eleva tanto al espíritu que,_

_Las leyes de la humanidad y los fenómenos naturales no alteran su curso"_

Había leído esa frase en un libro hacía ya tiempo. Con Kagome, Había comprobado que, Todo lo que esas palabras decían, Era cierto.

_Kagome había elevado su espíritu, Lo había hecho cambiar, Aunque hubiese personas que se opusieran a su relación._

Besó su mejilla y acarició con delicadeza los oscuros cabellos de la chica.

_Espero que tengas dulces sueños tan dulces como tu, Kag._

Y con éste pensamiento, El chico sonrió y se dispuso a dormir junto a su chica, Recordando todos esos bellos momentos que ella le había brindado a lo largo del tiempo, Sin importar que algunos de esos recuerdos le hayan resultado sumamente bochornosos. A pesar de todo,

_Ella era la razón de su felicidad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Flashback-**

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Pregunto la chica confundida.

-¿Conocernos?¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Inuyasha- Cómo sería posible no conocer a mi molesta prima,Que además es la novia de mi mejor amigo.

-Inuyasha, Más te vale que me dejes en paz - Reclamó la castaña- Además, ¿Qué haces fuera de clase? ¡Le diré a mi tia Izayoi!

-Agh, ¡Vamos Sango!¡Sólo fue un accidente! Además, Es la primera vez que me ocurre.

-Con que es la primera vez que ocurre... Díme,¿Cómo sé que en realidad es la primera vez y que no lo has hecho antes?

-¿Qué cómo puedes comprobarlo? Sencillo. Mira tus notas y las mías. ¡Tengo mejores calificaciones que tu, Sanguito!- Dijo el pelinegro orgulloso y sonriente.

_Kagome sólo miraba divertida la discusión. Además, Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha era primo de Sango, Su mejor amiga._

-Kagome, ¿Estuviste dos horas con éste microbio?

_Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia y Kagome sonrió ampliamente._

-Sí Sango, Y lo hemos pasado bastante bien- Dijo la chica divertida.

Inuyasha se sonrojó debido al comentario- A-Así es Sango- Tartamudeó un poco- Nos hemos estado divirtiendo así que ya no molestes- Dijo el azabache mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-Kagome, Hablaremos luego- Dijo Sango sonriendo- Y tú estorbo, Cuida bien a mi amiga- Le guiñó un ojo al chico mientras el rostro de Inuyasha se tornaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Adios, Sango- Se despidió Kagome- Oh Inuyasha, Ya es hora de salir.¿Vamos a la puerta?

-Claro, Kag.

_Kagome lo miró y sus mejillas se enrojecieron._

-Puedo llamarte de esa manera, ¿O no te agrada?- Pregunto Inuyasha algo temeroso.

_Kagome sonrió y asintió.- Si me agrada. Y mucho._

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de salida, Pero debían de tomar distintos caminos. Al despedirse, Kagome besó tímidamente la mejilla de Inuyasha.

De ésa manera, Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Sonriendo alegremente ante el recuerdo de ése pequeño beso de despedida, No sin antes decir en un leve susurro:

_Me ha encantado venir a la escuela hoy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**ueno chicos, Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado, Como he dicho he intentado hacer los capis más largos =D Críticas y recomendaciones, Díganlas, Todo sea por mejorar =D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews, ¿Si?

¡Gracias!

-Renny(;


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Bueno, Ando de vacaciones( ¡Yey!) Así que les dejo el capítulo que correspondía para el domingo anterior,Disculpen el retraso.. Espero que sea de su agrado...Ah, Y a propósito...Mi primer intento de lime :A Haber qué les parece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas se habían pasado volando. Inuyasha y Kagome habían dormido toda la tarde; El pelinegro abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con su chica abrazada a su pecho; Sonrió y besó su cabello azabache y aspiro su aroma...

_Su delicioso aroma_

Kagome se movió un poco y miró a Inuyasha con su mirada aún adormilada, Ambos sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente los labios.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Excelente, Gracias Inuyasha.

El chico observaba detenidamente el adormecido rostro de Kagome: Miraba la forma de sus cejas, Sus oscuros ojos chocolates, Sus carnosos y rosados labios... Había ocasiones en las que,Kagome, Accidentalmente provocaba que el chico imaginara situaciones pocos sanas con ella; El aire de inocencia y dulzura que ella poseía le encantaban al chico...

_Ésas actitudes la hacían más especial de lo que ya era._

Besó la frente de Kagome y ella lo abrazó se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos para terminar fundiéndose en un delicado beso, Que fué transformándose en uno,cada vez más intenso.

Inuyasha sonreía traviesamente,mientras continuaba besando a su chica, Giró su cuerpo para quedar encima de ella; Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron rojizas mientras el chico besaba delicadamente su cuello, La chica daba largos suspiros, Mientras él mordía el lóbulo de su oreja- Te amo tanto,Kagome- Diciendo esto,se apoderó de los labios de la azabache, Mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de él, Inuyasha sonreía ya que Kagome no podía desprender uno de los botones, se acercó a su oído y susurró-¿Necesita ayuda, Señorita?-Ella lo miró apenada y asintió, rápidamente el chico se quitó la estorbosa camisa y continuó besando a Kagome, mientras las delicadas manos de la chica recorrían el torso desnudo de Inuyasha cuidadosamente; El chico se estremecía al sentir su tacto, Sin embargo continuaba dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de la chica.

Las manos de Inuyasha recorrían el cuerpo de Kagome, mientras se deshacía de las molestas prendas que cubrían la piel de ella, Y en cuestión de algunos segundos el suelo había sido cubierto por la ropa que el chico había retirado del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Mientras el chico besaba los pechos de la sonrojada chica, hasta llegar a su vientre,recorriendo con sus manos las bien torneadas piernas que ella poseía...

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche transcurrió entre besos, abrazos y susurros; Además de traviesas sonrisas de dos jóvenes amantes disfrutando de esa cálida noche de verano que ambos compartían demostrándose su amor, Entregándose uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Kag, Despierta, Ya es tarde.

-No es cierto-Decía Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados y estirándose perezosamente-

-Anda, despierta dormilona, Recuerda que saldríamos a pasear con Sango y Miroku.

-Ah, es cierto-La chica se sentó lentamente en la cama- ¿Qué hora es?

-Hmm son las 10:45

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste antes? ¡Nos veremos alas 12:00! Inuyasha, ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

El chico le dirigió una mirada asesina- Kagome,¡Te estoy diciendo que te despiertes desde hace más de una hora y no reaccionas!

-¿En serio?-Dijo apenada la chica- Lo siento,Es que...¡Ya sabes! Tengo el sueño algo pesado

-¿Algo?Kagome, Te puede caer un edificio encima ¡Y no despertarías!

-Inuyasha¡Tampoco es para tanto!

-Siempre llegabas tarde al colegio...Recuérdalo

-Es que estudiaba hasta tarde y bueno...Me quedaba dormida unos minutos más-Al decir esto Kagome se sonrojaba levemente-Y bueno, Había un chico en el que pensaba a diario antes de dormir y me quitaba el sueño-Kagome lo miró y le guiñó el ojo al chico, Mientras él sonreía sonrojado- Kagome debemos de empezar a cambiarnos ya, Llegaremos tarde-La chica asintió.

-El colegio... Cuántos recuerdos-Se decía a sí mismo Inuyasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-6:30 AM...Escuela. ¡Qué fastidio! -Se decía a sí mismo Inuyasha, Mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por los patios de su inmensa escuela, Comiendo tranquilamente una manzana-Kagome...-Sonrió al recordar el tiempo que había pasado con ella el día anterior-Hmm aún no llega, Creo que sería bueno ir a la puerta a esperarla.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la puntualidad es buena pero...¡No le encuentro sentido a estar treinta minutos antes en el colegio! Está todo vacío,Prácticamente desé nadie llega a esta hora, Hasta parece que estoy loco por estar aquí tan temprano.

_Qué absurda vida la mía._

Los minutos transcurren hasta las 6:55, Los estudiantes empiezan a entrar con fluidez al colegio...

-Buenos días,Inuyasha

-Miroku, Buenos días

-Hmm, Andas muy sonriente el día de hoy, Querido amigo- El chico le dirige una mirada intimidatoria-¿Miroku, qué diablos estás pensando?- Vamos Inuyasha, Cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en esas dos horas libres que tuviste?- Inuyasha lo mira confundido-Pues...Estuve con una chica- Miroku lo mira sorprendido- ¡Inuyasha! Yo...Yo lo decía en broma pero, ¡Vaya si fuiste rápido!

-Un minuto...¿Rápido?-Decía Inuyasha confundido- ¡Miroku, Eres un depravado! Sí,estuve con una chica pero no de la manera que piensas, ¡Apenas si la conozco!

-Ah, Inuyasha, Qué bueno,Ya me habías asustado

-Ay Miroku,Tu no cambias.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? Es decir, Están apunto de cerrar la entrada.

-Sí,bueno...La estaba esperando a ella-Decía el chico sonrojado- Tal vez ya no llegue, Creo que lo mejor será irnos- Apenas Inuyasha se dió la media vuelta se escuchó un grito femenino-¡ ALTO! ¡No cierren la puerta! ¡Espere!

Miroku rió ante la escena- Pobre chica, creo que se le hizo tarde.

-Sí,eso cre...¡Kagome!-El pelinegro corrió velozmente hacía la puerta donde se encontraba Kagome, Intentando entrar, Sin embargo, Una maestra no se lo permitía.

Miroku miraba confundido a su amigo por haber actuado de esa manera, Así que prefirió mirar la escena a cierta distancia.

-Señorita Kawasaki por favor, ¡Déjeme entrar! Se lo ruego, Sólo llegué 3 minutos tarde-Decía la chica en tono de súplica- Higurashi, Éste ha sido el segundo retraso que ha tenido, Y en realidad han sido cinco minutos.¿Cómo es posible ésto? !Apenas inicia el ciclo escolar y usted está mostrando una actitud sumamente irresponsable! -Profesora Kawasaki, Buenos días- Se acercó un sonriente chico

-Oh, Taisho, Buenos días.¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Bbbueno-Decía algo nervioso Inuyasha- He venido por Kagome- La maestra lo miró confundida- Si bueno, es que ella trae un trabajo mío de la clase que me toca la primera hora y, No sé si sería tan amable como para dejarla pasar- Oh, Y,¿Qué hace ella con un trabajo suyo?- Kagome miraba a Inuyasha asustada- Bueno profesora- Prosiguió el chico- Mi impresora se averió y debo de entregar un trabajo impreso y , Kagome se ofreció amablemente para imprimirlo por mí.Y bueno, eso paso en la noche,aproximadamente a las 11, Así que básicamente yo no la dejé dormir bien.

-¿Es cierto eso, Higurashi?

-Sí profesora. Me quedé dormida unos minutos más, Me desvelo imprimir la tarea, Éra bastante.

-Esta bien, permitiré a Higurashi que entre sólo por esta vez, Además,Eres un excelente alumno y por ese trabajo,Sería injusto que bajara tu excelente promedio.

-Gracias señorita Kawasaki- Dijo el chico sonriendo-Tenga por seguro que no pasará de nuevo.

-Eso espero, Sea más cuidadosa, Higurashi.

-Claro que sí profesora, Hasta luego.

Ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar rápidamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡En verdad me salvaste,Inuyasha!

-Ah,No fue na...da- Sin previo aviso la chica abrazó fuertemente al joven- ¡Gracias! En serio, No sé como agradecerte- El chico correspondió al abrazo y ella le besó la mejilla alegremente,mientras el rostro de Inuyasha se enrojecía.

-Vaya, Inuyasha...Por lo visto estás muy bien acompañado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció? Sean sinceros, ¡Den criticas!Necesito ayuda u_u Hehehe, Planeo iniciar otro Fic: El diario de Kagome, Una historia de confusiones. ¿Lo leerían? En verdad sería genial que me hicieran ese favor. A propósito del lime...Bueno, es lo primero "perver" que escribo y no se me dio muy bien que digamos, Seguiré intentando ;) Gracias por leer! Ya inicie el capítulo cinco! =)

-Renny Chan ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco. Espero que sea de su agrado. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vaya, Inuyasha...Por lo visto estás muy bien acompañado...

-Ah, Hola Kikyo

-Hola,Inuyasha. Se puede saber, ¿Quién es ella?

-Mucho gusto, Soy Kagome- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Ah, Hola- Dijo Kikyo con indiferencia- Inuyasha, ¿Podríamos almorzar juntos hoy?- Dijo sonriente.

- Lo siento Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha apenado- Pero estaré en receso con Kagome hoy.

- ¿Y qué tal mañana?

- Hehe, No podré, De verdad lo siento.

- Oh, ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¿Qué te cuesta?

- Es que Kagome es nueva aquí y no conoce a casi nadie; No quiero dejarla sola.

Kikyo río divertida.

- Vaya, Jamás creería que Inuyasha Taisho terminaría dando caridad.

Kagome la miró confundida.

- No es caridad, Kikyo. Kagome es una nueva amiga mía, Y no quiero dejarla, Además no me afecta para nada convivir con otro tipo de personas.

Kagome sonrió para su interior.

"Es una nueva amiga mía, Y no quiero dejarla"

_"No quiero dejarla"_

Ésas palabras retumbaban en su mente.

Kikyo miraba a Kagome con molestia.

-Bueno, Inuyasha, Debo irme. Tengo cosas importantes qué hacer.

-Esta bien Kikyo, Hasta luego.

-Inuyasha...

- Qué pasa, Kag?

La chica sonrió y le dijo tímidamente- Bueno...Es que yo...Emm

-Vamos, Qué ocurre?

-Creo que no le agrado a tu amiga.

-Ahhh, Era eso... Kikyo suele ser algo... Cómo decirlo? Reservada, creo.

- A qué se refería cuando dijo que terminarías dando caridad?

-No siempre fui como soy ahora; Kagome, Creo que deberíamos ir a clase.

- Está bien Inuyasha; Me contarás en la hora del almuerzo?

-Tal vez

- Inuyasha, Por favor? - Dijo la chica haciendo una cara de súplica.

- Ahh esta bien Kag. Corre, Ya debemos irnos.

-Esta bien- Dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-_Kagome Pov-_**

Estoy confundida. ¿Qué quiso decir la tal Kikyo con que jamás imaginó que Inuyasha terminaría dando caridad? A mi parecer Inuyasha es un chico sumamente amable, No sólo por que me ayudo hace un rato, Si no que también es bastante responsable...Según Inuyasha, El no era así antes. ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar? ¿Cómo era antes él? La duda me invade por completo. Estoy ya en clase, sin embargo no logro concentrarme.

_Inuyasha_

No sé qué me pasa. No ha empezado hace rato, Sino desde ayer que lo ví me distraje por completo, no lo saco de mi cabeza, Ni siquiera a la hora de dormir.

¿_Me estaré volviendo loca?_

No lo creo. Sólo son mis locas hormonas adolescentes.

"_No quiero dejarla sola"_

Fué hermoso escuchar cómo esa frase salía de sus labios. Su mirada es completamente dulce; Sus ojos...Tan dorados como el sol, Y su cabello... ¡Por Kami! Su cabello. Empiezo a creer que estoy delirando.

_Inuyasha, ¿Qué me has hecho?_

Dílo. Siento que estoy enloqueciendo. Tu voz retumba en mi mente y ... ¡Ahora hablo conmigo misma! Es el colmo. ¿Y la tal Kikyo quien se creyó para ignorarme? Se portó tan...¡Empalagosa! ¡Sí! Esa es la palabra...Empalagosa. Miraba coquetamente a Inuyasha y tuve que controlarme;Me hervía la sangre. Apenas lo conozco, Es mi nuevo amigo y, ¿los celos me invadían en ese momento? No quiero ni saber qué ocurrirá en un futuro cuando Inuyasha y yo nos conozcamos más...

_Inuyasha y Yo._

_Inuyasha y Kagome._

¡Hasta nuestros nombres juntos suenan bien! Pero qué cosas digo...

-Señorita Higurashi

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_-_Señorita Higurashi

"_No quiero dejarla sola"_

**-Fin Kagome Pov-**

-¡Señorita Higurashi!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Le estoy hablando desde hace ya rato y usted no responde! ¡Concéntrese en la clase!

-Oh, sí. Lo siento mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Miroku, Necesito que me des un consejo.

-Inuyasha,Yo sé que siempre me necesitas cuando empiezas a tener algún romance, estoy acostumbrado.

-Miroku cálmate, ¿si? Es algo serio.

-Ok,Ok, Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando era...

-¿Egócentrico, insoportable...?

-Sí sí,eso,Ya lo recordaste-Dijo el chico suspirando pesadamente- Hoy Kikyo me vió con Kagome y dijo cosas que no debía, Fué de manera indirecta para Kagome ya que ella no sabe nada de eso y quiere que le cuente acerca de eso hoy en la hora del almuerzo. No sé si eso cambie nuestra relación AMISTOSA- Dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-Ah,Así que así se llama la chica de la que me contaste en la mañana.

-Sí, es ella.¿Crees que en realidad deba decirle lo que hice?

-Hmm no la conozco.

-Ni yo tampoco,No muy bien.

-Oh, Vamos. Debes de darte al menos una mínima idea de cómo sería su reacción.

Si es madura, Sabrá como manejar la situació no lo es, huirá.

-Cierto...Creo que le diré, No creo que cambie conmigo después de decirle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Sí, Son las 9:45

-Muchas gracias

-Por nada.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kagome,¿Y tu?

-Eri-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Mucho gusto,Kagome

-Igualmente,Eri.

-Te noto algo extraña, ¿Te sientes bien?

-No del quiero que sean las 10,es todo.

-Oh, ¿Tienes trabajos pendientes qué hacer?

-No, Es que almorzaré con alguien y bueno,no me gusta ser impuntual.

Eri sonrió- Oh,entiendo.

Para Kagome,Los minutos transcurrian lentos, Mientras que para Inuyasha el tiempo pasaba rá asustaba que Kagome pensara que el era un hipócrita.

**-Inuyasha Pov-**

¿Qué demonios hago? Si no le digo, Voy a parecer un mal amigo. Puedo mentirle...Pero si quiero ser algo más que un amigo en el futuro, Necesito ser sincero con ella.

Maldita sea, No sé qué hacer. Kagome no parece ser una chica que se deje llevar por malos entendidos o primeras impresiones.

Espero que comprenda que al estar saliendo con Kikyo, Se me subieron los humos a la cabeza. Es decir, ella era la chica más linda del colegio, Y yo...Yo sólo era uno más del montón. Cuando estuve con ella supe finalmente lo que era ser admirado por muchas personas, tener muchos "amigos" ... Jamás me dí cuenta de lo frío que te podía volver ése ambiente, Sin embargo me comporté inmaduro, insoportable. Mi madre se dió cuenta de mi drástico cambio y habló conmigo; Esa persona que era en ese momento, No era yo en realidad. Era un espejismo de lo que quería ser, pero que no supe en realidad como era ser todo aquello. Volví a ser yo y, dejé de salir con Kikyo. Me he dado cuenta de que es una chica sumamente rencorosa; no sabe me agradó como trató a Kagome, Sentía el aire tenso, Kikyo miraba de arriba abajo a Kagome, Y aunque trataba de disimular, a Kagome tampoco le agradó Kikyo.

_Kagome, entiéndeme...Por favor._

******-Fin Inuyasha Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sólo me disculpo por tardar. Esta semana les traigo la continuación. (: Gracias por los reviews, ¡Me hacen sentir muy bien!

¡Gracias!

_Renny(;_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, La preparatoria ha empezado y bueno, me ha tenido demasiado ocupada. Gracias a Tsuyu Otaku y a Danita-Inu por apoyarme con sus reviews :D En fín, Aquí les dejo el capítulo seis; ¡Disfrútenlo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien jóvenes, Pueden salir a su receso, No olviden la tarea, es para el día de mañana.

-**InuYasha Pov-**

_Maldición_

El tiempo normalmente transcurre velozmente, pero, ¿Ahora? Pasa más rápido que de costumbre, Tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación.

_Estúpidos Nervios_

Me dirijo a los jardines, Para ver a Kagome y almorzar. Quizá suene estúpido pero, En mis casi dieciséis años de vida, Sólo he salido con una chica: Kikyo. Sin embargo jamás sobrepasé el límite de tomarla de la mano, ó abrazarla. Jamás la besé, Quizá fue por miedo, quizá por inmadurez, No lo sé. El punto es que jamás lo hice, No me dieron ganas de hacerlo, básicamente fue eso.

_Kagome_

Sonreí como idiota al recordarla. No voy a negarlo, Me gusta, Y bastante. Creo que me veo algo obvio, pero no me importa. Quiero que ella sienta que me importa, que a pesar de conocerla poco, le tengo cariño. Bendita sea la hora en la que se me hizo tarde ayer. En la vida hay pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia, Creo que jamás tomé en cuenta eso. Pueden ser detalles, Ó retrasos en la escuela los que pueden cambiar tu vida de un día a otro.

**-Fin InuYasha Pov-**

-¡Inuyasha!- Gritó a lo lejos una sonriente chica pelinegra.

-Kagome...-El chico fué dominado por los nervios-Hola.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo extraño.

-No no no, No pasa nada,Kag.

-Bueno-Dijo la chica no estando convencida del todo-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a almorzar? Traje dos sandwiches, Uno para tí y otro para mí; ¿Te gusta el jamón?

-Ehh, Sí, Kagome, No te preocupes.

Ambos pelinegros se sentaron en medio de aquel bello jardín, A comer en silencio, Disfrutando del agradable clima y de la compañia que se brindaban.

-Inuyasha...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo eras antes?- Al oír esto, El chico la miró tímidamente.

-No era muy bueno. Soy mejor ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kag, yo solía ser detestable, demasiado estúpido, para ser concreto- Kagome se sorprendió- Ocurrió hace un año. Siendo sincero, Siempre me pregunté qué se sentía ser algo así como popular. Yo no era ignorado del todo aquí en el colegio, pero tampoco era muy ía amigos pero, como dicen, La curiosidad mató al gato y bueno, Un día durante las clases, debíamos de ponernos en parejas y le correspondía a Kikyo estar conmigo. Empezamos a charlar, y después de ese día hablabamos a diario, y me pareció bastante és de unos meses, aproximadamente dos, la invité a salir y bueno, Fuimos novios, ó algo así, Sólo lo fuimos por unas tres semanas. Ella era conocida en toda la escuela, Y lo sigue siendo hasta hoy, Así que ella me ayudó a integrarme a todo aquello que quería conocer. Después de unos días, Yo no volví a ser el mismo, Me hice más caprichoso de lo normal, Dejé de hablarle a mis amigos, Bajé mis notas...Fuí un asco, Y mi madre se dió cuenta. Habló conmigo y después de pensarlo un tiempo, me dí cuenta que todo lo que me había dicho, era cierto. Me dejé llevar por lo que apenas conocía, Y abandone todo aquello que definía lo que yo era en realidad.

-Así que, por eso Kikyo...

-Sí, a eso se refería cuando dijo lo de la caridad y bla bla bla- Dijo Inuyasha serio-Kagome, ya no soy así, Soy como era antes, incluso creo que mejor.¿No te molesta eso, o si?

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos-Claro que no-El chico sonrió ampliamente- Eso ocurrió antes de que yo te conociera, Es decir, No influye para nada en nuestra amistad, Inuyasha.

**- Kagome Pov-**

¿Qué demonios? ¡Estuvo saliendo con Kikyo!¿Cómo pudo estar con esa...Amargada? ¡Al diablo! Odio estar sonriendo cuando siento que estallaré en cualquier momento. No culpo a Inuyasha por ese cambio, creo que a mí en ocasiones se me han subido los humos.

"_Salí con Kikyo"_

Qué asco. Ok, Quizá lo estoy tomando demasiado mal. Debo relajarme. Respira,Kagome.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

¿A quién engaño? Siento que sale fuego de mi cabeza. ¡Ya no son nada!

_Pero lo fueron, Linda._

Oh, Por Kami. Estúpido inconsciente.

_Donde hubo fuego, Cenizas quedan._

Las cenizas no vuelven a encenderse, Ja.

¡te gané!

-**Fin Kagome Pov-**

-¿Kagome?¿Estas bien?

-¿EH? Ah sí, Inuyasha...Y dime, ¿Kikyo fué una buena novia?-El chico se sorprendió- Emmm, Sí supongo- La chica se sonrojó- Oh Inuyasha, Discúlpame por ser tan impertinente- El chico rió divertido-Ok,Kag. Anda, Terminemos de comer para caminar un poco.

Después de 15 minutos, Cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos salones, A continuar con las clases. Transcurrieron las horas y la hora de salida finalmente llegó.

-¡Kagome!

-Hola,Inuyasha-Dijo la chica sin ánimos- ¿Que te pasa,Kag?

-Álgebra. Eso es todo lo que me pasa; No entiendo nada.

-Ah, así que es eso-Dijo el chico despreocupadamente-¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa?

-¿Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me maten, por favor. Si quizás es muy corto pero no cuento con mucho tiempo ahora :( Maldita sea la escuela. Bueno en verdad les prometo estar el domingo por aqui. Espero reviews,gracias por el apoyo :D A proposito, Disculpen si ya no utilizo los acentos que son necesarios, Pero mi padre se llevo mi computadora, Me dejo la suya y bueno, viene en ingles y no puedo acentuar todo e.e

Hasta luego!(:

_**Renny(;**_


End file.
